User blog:Squattop/Nicole's Research. Where is it now?
Nicole's Last Stand- ok so, Nicole Brenan. Genius, doctor, girlfriend, possible Necromorph. But back to the genius and doctor part. During her time aboard the USG Ishimura Necromorph outbreak, covered up by EarthGov as a "terrorist attack", she spent her last hours doing something productive. What was that you may ask? Researching that damned Marker and its double-helix formation, the code it gave out, and probably a bunch of other crap. To what extent? Did it do anything, was it worth her time? Yes but possibly NO. The Cure- She discovered a cure for the Necromorph infection, all by herself. But, it was never manufactured to our knowledge. Why? Because she didn't have the proper items and tools needed to produce it. Then, without (to our knowledge) leaving any log about it, she killed herself. Did she destroy her reseach? Did someone find it? if so who and what did they do with it and why? Surely she wouldn't have destroyed it, since it was her final work and could save people from this damn hell released by the Marker. Discovery and Use- Isaac never encountered it or her body (unless he killed her as a Necro.) EarthGov cleaned most of the Ishimura, INCLUDING the Medical Deck. Surely they would've found it. But what are they doing with it now? Why won't they use it to stop the infection? Perhaps, they are using it as an exploit against people and selling it in the black market for money. Or they could do what Nicole did in the first place. Reverse-engineer it into a mutagen, this time to spread the infection. Just like Mercer and Grothe did. If Unitologists somehow found it, they probably wouldn't have been able to understand it or really find a use for it and woudl've destroyed it most likely since they loved them some Necromorph breeding, them being "ascended lfie forms" and all. However, if a normal person would've found it (such as Isaac, Ellie, Stross, etc.), they probably would've used it to stop the Necromorph infection. Since lets face it, that stuff is hell on...where ever it happens. Space, a moon, a ship, Earth, where ever it happens to spread to next. Theories and Reasoning- This is one of my all time BIGGEST questions about Dead Space, even bigger than Convergence. Why? Because its probably more important. Who cares if Convergence creates a SUPER NECROMORPH. We had/have the cure to stop it, and could possibly use it to destroy Markers, or perhaps to break them down into more understandable parts. However, no matter how big or small the Marker is dangerous as discovered by Nolan Stross when a small piece of the Marker that he had created a Slasher and unleashed hell upon his facility. Why would someone hide Nicole's reseach, and why didn't Nicole tell Isaac about it? Did she mention it to anyone, or did she erase it before she died? If so, why? Any theories? Squattop 15:41, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts